<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always (and always, and always)- Sequel to Again(and again, and again) by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843929">Always (and always, and always)- Sequel to Again(and again, and again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff'>DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Again (and again, and again) Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Gets a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Bittersweet, Buckle up folks, Fluff and Angst, I should probably tag with some spoilers, M/M, No panic attack in this one though, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Prinxiety - Freeform, QUEERIOS, Referenced Panic Attack, Roman and Virgil are dating, Self-Doubt, Spoilers for DWIT, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, but jic, but like that wasnt my intention, froot loops are queerios couldnt unhear that post, i hope yall like prinxiety, i luv u virge, i mean i guess if you wanted to you could maybe read lamp into here, idk who wouldn't know, just the aftermath of it, so i wrote it in here, so sorry yall, this CANNOT be read as platonic, virgil kind of hates himself, wow this tags section is a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been about a week since Virgil broke down. A week since he said he was Dark. Virgil has been avoiding Thomas ever since. But that can only go on for so long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Again (and again, and again) Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always (and always, and always)- Sequel to Again(and again, and again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this sequel lives up to your expectations!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been about a week since Virgil had had his breakdown. He was aware that Thomas had been informed, and they hadn’t done any videos since. Roman had reported back to Virgil, telling him that Thomas completely understood, and wanted him to take his time. But Virgil, ever a worrier, was concerned that if he stayed away too long, Thomas would resent him for inhibiting his ability to produce content. Not to mention the fact that Virgil still didn’t know for sure whether or not Thomas was going to kick him out. This couldn’t last for much longer, Virgil decided. No. Virgil needed closure. It was just the way that he would go about getting that closure that scared him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I need to talk to Thomas,” Virgil whispered that night to Roman as they lay in bed cuddled up together. Roman had insisted on staying with Virgil every night since he- well, since he went berserk, as Virgil liked to call it. (Patton hated when he said that. “You didn’t go berserk! You had a panic attack! Berserk implies crazy, kiddo. You’re not crazy!” Virgil had to disagree with that last statement, but he let it slide.) Roman said he wanted to be there if Virgil needed him, which Virgil thought was a very smooth way of basically moving into the same room as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Roman whispered back. He sounded calm, but Virgil could tell he was surprised. “May I ask if anything caused this sudden desire to converse with Thomas?” (Honestly, Logan and Roman could be so verbose sometimes.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I feel like I need closure. I mean I’m terrified of talking to him; I am Anxiety after all.” (He was Anxiety, and Anxiety was Dark.) “But I just need to get this done, y’know? I need to know once and for all if he’s planning on getting rid of me, so I can properly prepare myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Roman genuinely recoiled in shock. He sat up, and gently moved Virgil’s face so they were making eye contact. (Ugh. Eye contact.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to get rid of you, Virgil, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I do,” and the prince sounded rather affronted. Virgil told himself it was because Roman actually cared about him (though god knows why anyone would.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” Virgil argued back. “Not for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Thomas outright tell you that he wasn’t sending me back to the Dark Sides?” (God, Virgil hated that name. The name for sides that were just doing their [slightly unpleasant] jobs, the name that made Thomas fear them.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then. There you go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>why I need to talk to Thomas. I need to know when I’m going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Virgil turned over, and heard Roman flump back down with a defeated sigh. Virgil didn’t have to be a total jerk though, he thought. So he granted Roman a quiet: “I love you” before closing his eyes and preparing for a long, sleepless night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Virgil- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anxiety </span>
  </em>
  <span>(he might as well get used to being called that again) was filled with sadness, as he realized that he may never hear that again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk to Thomas today,” Virgil announced at breakfast the next morning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman choked on his cereal(Froot Loops- honestly, everything was rainbow with that man). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton said: “I’m proud of you kiddo!” Logan nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be a wise decision, at least from my -if I may say well educated- perspective.” (What did Virgil tell you? Verbose.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while it was reassuring to have support from the logical side (Logic was Light and Good, Anxiety was Dark and Bad), the only reaction Virgil could focus on was Roman’s, who was now coughing while Patton gently tapped his back. Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned over and thumped Roman’s back as hard as he could. A red Froot Loop cam flying out. Logan frowned at what Virgil was sure he was thinking of as ‘a vulgar display of terrible table manners’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you not?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Roman exclaimed, righteously indignant. “You were the one who hit me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil rolled his eyes again. “Not the Froot Loop, you dolt, although that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a vulgar display of </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>table manners.” This earned him an approving look from Logan and a scathing glare from Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m talking about how you nearly hacked up a lung when I told you that I was going to talk to Thomas today.” Oh god. He sounded like he was genuinely hurt. Which he was, but he didn’t want Roman to know that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think fast, idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “That really-” and here he put on a devastated face- “that really hurt me, Roman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton gave Roman a disapproving frown. “Be nice, kiddo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman wrinkled his nose at Virgil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crisis averted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I need closure.” Virgil cleared his throat to try to erase the waver in his voice. “And I’m going to get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman’s expression shifted quickly from annoyed to concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go with you, darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, he was wonderful. But Virgil steeled himself and shook his head. “No. I need to do this alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 4:00 PM. Virgil’s least favorite time of the day. Because he hated the number four. Because all it did was remind him that he was the fourth in what was supposed to be a set of three. That there was, somewhere in the Dark, a set of two. A set of two that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a set of three, completed by Anxiety. But also because 4:00 was when Virgil was going to meet with Thomas. If he was going to be sent back, he might as well make it at the right time. With that </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheering </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought in mind, Virgil set out for Thomas’s living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil appeared right as Thomas was standing at the kitchen counter, eating granola out of the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup,” Virgil said. Thomas shrieked, and the granola went flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil!” he exclaimed as the (figurative) dust settled. “How are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was Virgil </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? He wasn’t ready to leave everyone behind. He didn’t want to go!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go back,” Virgil blurted, before doing a mental facepalm. Stupid stupid </span>
  <em>
    <span>STUPID</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thomas looked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back… to… to where?” Thomas began hesitantly. And Virgil could tell the exact moment it dawned upon him, because a horrified look crossed his face, followed by a desperately sad one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil- I’m not sending you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil wasn’t expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Y- you’re not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas furrowed his brow, looking upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. We- I- I care about you Virgil. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Why would I </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>get rid of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I- I’m Dark.” Virgil hated how close to tears he sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Virgil. You’re not Dark. That was just how I labeled you at first, because I didn’t understand you, and you scared me.” Thomas must have sensed the deep feeling of despair Virgil was experiencing, because he rushed to reassure him. “You don’t scare me anymore, though, Virgil. I understand you now. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. I know that you’re kind, and that you care. That much is apparent in how hard you work to make Patton happy when he’s upset, to make Logan feel appreciated when he keeps getting shut down. It’s apparent in how you somehow tolerate Roman’s singing 24/7.” Virgil laughed(wetly, because apparently he was crying now.) “I know that you’re funny. And I know that you love. You love more fiercely than anyone I know- maybe even more than Roman.” He cut off Virgil’s attempted argument with a look. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you Virgil. And now that I know how amazing you are? I will never, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> send you back. You mean too much to me. You mean too much to all of us.” Thomas smiled softly. “It’s going to be okay Virgil. It’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned away, desperately trying to hide his tears of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thomas.” His voice, ever betraying his feelings, broke. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he appeared back in the mind palace with tears streaming down his face, when Roman rushed forward to pull him into a hug and ask if he was okay, Virgil began to believe Thomas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading!!! As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated!!! I hope you enjoyed this:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>